Information retrieval from a database of information is an increasingly challenging problem, particularly on the World Wide Web (WWW), as increased computing power and networking infrastructure allow the aggregation of large amounts of information and widespread access to that information. A goal of the information retrieval process is to allow the identification of materials of interest to users. The information provider, user, or a third party may also desire to supplement or otherwise manipulate the content presented to the user.
As the number of materials that users may search and navigate increases, identifying relevant materials becomes increasingly important, but also increasingly difficult. Challenges posed by the information retrieval process include providing an intuitive, flexible user interface and completely and accurately identifying materials relevant to the user's needs within a reasonable amount of time. Another challenge is to provide an implementation of this user interface that is highly scalable, so that it can readily be applied to the increasing amounts of information and demands to access that information. The information retrieval process comprehends two interrelated technical aspects, namely, information organization and access.
Some examples of search and navigation systems, information retrieval systems, and systems for manipulating content in a search and navigation system are described in co-pending application Ser. No. 10/272,557 entitled “System and method for manipulating content in a hierarchical data-driven search and navigation system,” filed Oct. 16, 2002; application Ser. No. 09/998,682, entitled “Hierarchical data-driven search and navigation system and method for information retrieval,” filed Oct. 31, 2001; application Ser. No. 09/961,131, entitled “Scalable hierarchical navigation system and method for information retrieval,” filed Sep. 21, 2001; and application Ser. No. 09/573,305, entitled “Hierarchical data-driven navigation system and method for information retrieval,” filed May 28, 2000, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A concern with some search and navigation and information retrieval systems is the ability for content providers to predict how the customized content will appear in the context of the overall user experience. Content providers often have to work in a non-interactive mode, only discovering the implications of their design after the fact.